Monsters which kill other monsters
by Statice-Law
Summary: Levi savait que tous les soldats étaient voués à mourir un jour ou l'autre, à fortiori ceux du bataillons d'explorations. Et pourtant, il veut croire qu'il ne sera pas le seul... Après tout, il y a d'autres soldats aussi puissants que lui. /O.S/


**Monsters which kill other monsters**

 **Diclaimer : ****Si seulement Shingeki m'appartenait… Je vous jure, je séquestrerais Levi ! Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient sauf l'O.C (oui, je fais souvent des O.C) et je ne suis pas payée pour publier cet O.S**

 **Rating : K**

 **Words : 1 451 mots**

 **C'est court ! Quatre pages Word, je crois que j'ai jamais fait aussi court… Mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire, et comme je viens d'acheter les deux tomes de Birth of Levi, voila voila… J'en suis tout de même assez fière, et pour ceux qui lisent mes textes sur Kuroko no Basket, je vous promet que je posterai rapidement quelque chose, j'ai plein de trucs de commencer, mais j'ai juste rien de terminé. Le bouton de review ne mord pas !**

* * *

Entrer dans la chambre du caporal-chef Levi était perçu par beaucoup de soldats comme un suicide. Peu de gens l'avaient fait, et d'après les rumeurs, tous seraient revenus traumatisés. Peut-être à cause de l'aura meurtrière qui planait sans arrête autour du caporal lors des entrainements, ou à tout autre moment de la journée. Toujours était-il que chaque soldat un minimum équilibré mentalement fuyait comme la peste cette pièce. A une exception près...

-Caporal...?

-Hm ?

De sa démarche claudicante, Aria Lein poussa la porte en bois, faisant quelques pas mal assurés dans le bureau.

-Hanji t'avais dit de rester assise gamine.

Levi détailla la jeune soldat des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant sur la cuisse gauche de la jeune fille.

-Te plains pas si tu peux pas faire d'expédition si tu suis pas les ordres de la doc.

-Elle n'est pas médecin... murmura Aria.

Le caporal haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui.

-Personne t'as vu venir ici ?

-Ils dormaient tous, dans le baraquement...

-Tu devrais y être aussi.

-Je... N'arrive pas à dormir...

-Je le sais ça, gamine.

Il retourna à la lecture d'une lettre venant de la capitale, jetant par moment des coups d'œil à Lein qui somnolait déjà sur la chaise.

-Si tu comptes pioncer, va te foutre dans le lit, je te porterais pas.

-Hm...

Se remettant difficilement sur ses jambes, Aria clopina jusqu'au lit double qui était dans un coin, et elle s'effondra dessus, poussant un couinement plaintif à cause du choc brutal entre sa cuisse et le matelas. Elle ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard que Levi s'était levé et la plaçait avec plus ou moins de douceur sur le drap.

-Enlève ton pantalon, ordonna-t-il.

Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage, et si une personne censée se serait barrée en courant à cet instant précis, Lein se contenta de se redresser maladroitement, peinant à mobiliser ses muscles douloureux. Elle posa une main sur la boucle de sa ceinture, mais ses doigts tremblant refusèrent de la détacher. Le visage toujours aussi vide d'expression, Levi défit lui même la lanière de cuire et souleva aisément le corps de la jeune fille pour faire glisser le pantalon de toile blanche le long des jambes fines de Lein. Un bleu volumineux, virant au violet, s'étendait sur toute sa cuisse gauche, accompagné des traces incrustée dans la chaire laissée par les lanières de l'équipement tridimensionnelle.

-Hanji t'a refilé des antidouleurs ?

-J'en ai pris un au repas de ce soir...

Levi la força à se rallonger, et il plia son pantalon avant de la poser par terre.

-Pionce un peu, tu vas pas améliorer ton état si tu dors pas.

Elle hocha maladroitement la tête, et alors qu'il allait retourner à son bureau, il sentit quelque chose retenir sa veste.

-Caporal... Je suis désolée de vous déranger tous les soirs...

-C'qui m'fait chier c'est que tu t'excuses.

-Je n'arrive pas... A dormir au baraquement... continua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt... Si j'avais...

-T'aurais rien pu faire. Ton chef d'escouade t'avait dit de changer de groupe, tu pouvais pas aller plus vite que ça. T'es responsable de la mort de personne. C'est la faute des Titans.

-Mon escouade... Et celle que j'aurais dû intégrer ce sont fait décimer... Je suis la seule survivante.

-T'as quand même été sacrément amochée.

Il se rassit sur le matelas et regarda droit devant lui, avant d'aviser le corps frêle de son soldat. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés au carré, des yeux bleus actuellement à demi-clos, et il la redressa de nouveau pour lui retirer sa veste cette fois-ci, la laissant en chemise et sous-vêtement.

-T'avais un matériel défectueux. C'est déjà pas mal que t'ai butté des Titans comme ça.

Elle ne répondit rien, avachit contre l'épaule de Levi.

-Je fais des cauchemars vous savez... Je les revois se faire dévorer sous mes yeux... Et je n'arrive pas actionner mes grappins... Est-ce que... Est-ce que les cauchemars partent au bout d'un moment ?

-On fait avec.

Il la rallongea et remonta le drap sur elle. Elle ferma immédiatement les yeux, et pourtant il savait qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas tout de suite. La douleur la maintenait éveillée, et il n'avait pas besoin de la toucher pour savoir qu'elle était frigorifiée. C'était comme ça chaque soir. Il retourna à son bureau, rédigea une réponse sans enthousiasme, et posa le papier sur un coin de son bureau pour qu'Erwin la signe. De nouveaux coups furent frappées à sa porte moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, et il lança un regard noir vers le battant.

-Entrez.

Le commandant Smith entra, et lui fit un vague signe de main qui ne chassa pas l'éclat meurtrier dans le regard du caporal-chef.

-Je viens chercher tes rapports pour les envoyer à la capitale au plus vite.

Levi lui montra vaguement la pile de papier en question et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil vers le lit. Visiblement, Lein somnolait, et peut-être même qu'elle s'était endormie. Un sommeil léger cependant, comme c'était toujours le cas.

-Elle n'arrive toujours pas à dormir hein ? demanda Erwin, à peine étonné de trouver Aria ici.

-Et sa jambe va pas mieux.

Smith s'approcha doucement et remonta tranquillement la couverture qui avait glissé sur l'épaule de Lein. Elle bougea à peine, entrouvrant vaguement les yeux avec un couinement signifiant qu'elle était de nouveau dans une phase de somnolence.

-Rendors-toi, ordonna calmement Levi.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ajusta sa tête sur l'oreiller à la manière d'un chat, se recroquevillant encore plus sur elle-même pour ne plus ressembler qu'à une boule humaine.

-Elle te ressemble un peu par moment... chuchota Erwin.

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Elle a décimé cinq titans à elle toute seule, avec un matériel défectueux, sur le coup de la colère. Ca ne te rappelle personne ?

-On est pas les seuls à butter des titans par colère.

-Je dis juste que l'épisode était assez similaire à celui que tu as vécu.

Le commandant récupéra les papiers et adressa un dernier regard à Levi.

-Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose que tu t'attaches à elle.

-Je t'emmerde Erwin.

Smith haussa les épaules et ressortit comme il était venu. Levi fixa la porte encore quelques secondes, avant de se lever. Il retira sa veste, son foulard, les lanières de son équipement tridimensionnelle, puis ses bottes, et il attrapa la bougie qui était sur son bureau pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Le halot lumineux donna des reflets dorés aux cheveux d'Aria, et projeta des ombres difformes sur les murs. Le caporal contempla ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur encore quelques temps, avant de l'enjamber pour se coucher de l'autre côté. Il retrouva la tiédeur des draps chauffé par le corps de Lein, et il se redressa au-dessus d'elle pour éteindre la bougie, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

-Caporal...? appela Aria, qui venait apparemment de se réveiller de nouveau.

-J'suis juste à côté de toi idiote.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il laissa un de ses bras glisser autour des hanches de la blonde, et il la ramena contre lui sans gestes brusques pour ménager sa cuisse. Elle nicha par réflexe son visage dans son cou, son souffle chaud vint caresser la peau pâle de Levi qui resserra son étreinte en réponse. Elle posa timidement ses petites mains sur le torse du caporal, qui la laissa faire sans protester. Levi ne s'était pas enticher d'elle, elle était juste suffisamment douée pour qu'il se permette de l'apprécier. Sur ce point, Erwin avait raison, elle était très douée. De ce fait, elle avait peu de chance de crever. Mais il le savait, parfois même les meilleurs se faisait choper. Cela relevait presque de la chance.

.-T'as pas intérêt à te faire bouffer morveuse...

-Hm... Je ferais gaffe...

Il soupira et apprécia simplement la chaleur du petit corps contre le sien. Elle lui rappelait Isabel... Il préféra chasser cette pensée et ferma les yeux.

-Tu r'prendras l'entrainement dès qu'Hanji t'auras donné son feu vert.

-Hm...

Elle s'endormait il le sentait. Il caressa ses hanches pour terminer de l'apaiser, et il fixa le léger rayon de lumière qui passait par la fenêtre. A la fin de cette foutue guerre contre les Titans, il survivrait, et Aria survivrait. Ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment fort pour passer au-dessus de ça. Ils étaient des monstres qui tuaient d'autres monstres.


End file.
